


Reincarnation Roulette

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DestructiveDeath - Freeform, Family Death, Female Fresh, Friendship, Human Body, It doesn't make them less scary, M/M, Monster soul - Freeform, Multi, Orphans, Reincarnation, SO MANY REINCARNATIONS, Second Chances, The feels, afterdeath, one soul two bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: The multiverse ends, and everyone is reincarnated into another as humans. Even Geno and there... and Error as a twin? which is funny as there still technically one being. Oh and Fresh is there triplet.This was suppose to be a one-shot.. but meh. this is more funOriginally posted on just wattpad
Relationships: Geno/Reaper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Reincarnation Roulette: Start

**Author's Note:**

> As Voted By The Voters

"YOU IDIOT!" Error screamed, shaking Ink like a rag doll in the anti-void.

"Wow, I had no clue the multiverse had limited space!" Ink said brightly.

"Why... is your kid so dumb?" Error asked Fate. Fate decided not to answer her ultimate victim.

"Ohh.. who are you talking to, is it...  
  
Inks question was never finished as the multiverse ended.  
  


**Reincarnation Roulette**

_As Voted By The Voters_

By: Firehedgehog  
  


The music beat in Rue's ears, a techno beat that was popular at the moment blocking out the sound of pouring rain.

A poke to his side, brought him out of his thoughts to see Jean looking at him with amusement. Jean and himself were identical, bone white hair pulled back into a ponytail that went down there backs, purple eyes that sometimes looked red or blue. The only difference was that Rue liked darker colors and Jean lighter.

Well, that and the fact Rue was very nearsighted, so often wore glasses and Jean was born blind in his right eye.

Both of them were bored out of there minds, they along with there parents and female triplet Fern were on the long ride home from Summer vacation. As usual they spoke without words, neither of them knew how they did it or why Fern wasn't able to... but hey no girly talk.

The car suddenly shifted to a new spot, making the teens tumbling a bit in the back seat and making Rue's headset come loose.

"Geeze, drivers now a days," there father shakily. Watching the car that almost hit them speed away.

"You okay back there?" Mother said, peeking back at them concern on there face.

"Crap!" Father screamed, as the speeding car a head of them went head first into a truck.

An oil tanker at that.

The last thing Rue remembered, was fire and screams.

OoOoO

Beeping...

So annoying...

Did Ink put clocks all around the anti-void again?

Stupid Squid.

Then he woke with a gasp, ignoring the pain of the burns covering his body.

"Funking Hell," Rue, no Error swore.

"Language Brah..." came a voice weakly, a clearly female voice.

"Were the same freaking beings!" Error snarled, now recognizing the unconscious Jean as Geno his past self.

_**Go To Sleep Error**_ came Genos voice in his head.

**Whatever** Error responded.


	2. Reincarnation Roulette: Karma

Fate cried in a corner.

Her wonderful multiverse was gone.

All that work down the crapper.

She'd done everything, and it had worked for eons.

Her slave had failed, and her precious beloved Ink was gone.

Her sobs rent the air.

"Well now, isn't this pathetic," a voice mused.

"Karma?" Fate asked looking up, eyes red.

"You beat your multiverse like a dead horse, forcing a soul into a role it never should of had. A Destroyer fate? It wasn't even truly fated or there Destiny," Karma said, for Karma was cruel and sibling to Justice.

"I know..." Fate whispered.

"You created a soulless being, one that could never be truly anything. It created and created and destroyed it all, and turned the multiverse against its true protector," Karma said nastily.

"I know.." Fate said quietly.

"You know you will face the others judgement, never have we seen such a cascade failure ending to a multiverse," Karma told her..

"I know..." Fate whispered head down.

"Yes.. there must b Karma, Justice.. and balance," Karma said, and opened there hand, Fate's breath caught.

"Ink..." she cried in shock, reaching out and gently talking the glowing orb from the other deity.

"A part that survived," Karma said.

"How.. he has no soul, the end.. should have been his end?" Fate asked not looking away from the orb.

"The worst fate, is to be lost with no existence," Karma breathed, and opened there other hand which held a newborn soul.

"Really?" Fate asked hopefully.

"He'll be reborn in the same world as the others, not the same generation... but he will be born," Karma told her.

"Please make sure he has a true happy life this time," Fate whispered, gently passing the orb that was Ink to Karma.

"I will," Karma promised.

"I"m ready," Fate said, and went to meet her fate.

All things came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: (which was amusing hidden in reviews in wattpad)
> 
> Fate walked to her end with head held high.  
> "You know why you are here," Justice said, the other deities stood silent.  
> "Yes," Fate replied softly.  
> "You know the price," Justice told her voice hard, fate let tears fall down her face.  
> "Yes," Fate replied.  
> "Do you regret your actions?" Justice asked.  
> "No.. all I wanted was my child's happiness," Fate replied, Justice sighed.  
> "Then with this verdict, you fate are absolved from deityhood and will live the lives of those you ruined till you have redeemed yourself," Justice commanded.  
> "I understand," fate said, and then was no more.


	3. Reincarnation Roulette: In the Night

They'd reincarnated.

They died and come back.

Geno was pretty sure there fragile soul should have shattered, yet... they had always been rather determined.

Determined enough to marry Death, and many from Reapertale had protested there union.

He missed Reaper.

They'd been talking of children when fate had taken him.

Sealed his true self away, warping his form into the Error.

Error who was now his twin.

Yet... was still also himself?

He didn't understand how they were separate, and he wondered if After who had carried the main part of there soul had reincarnated also.

 **Do you mind, I'm trying to sleep not having memories shoved down my throat** Error threw to the others mind.

 _ **I am sorry Error, the medicine they give here only keeps the pain away so much so I\m thinking to much**_ he replied a bit embarrassed, a sigh came from Error's bed.

"Summon your soul, otherwise you'll drive us both nuts. Only Fresh can sleep through all this crap," Error said grumpily.

"Do you think its possible, were not exactly monsters now.. do we even have magic?" Geno said thoughtfully, as this multiverse seemed to be a rather drab human only magicless place.

Other then anime and Disney that is.

**Nerd**

_**Anime Nerd**_ Geno corrected

"Your procrastinating," Error said, geno sighed.

"I know..." he said, and then summoned his soul.

"It.. worked..." he said in shock, and a white upside down monster soul floated in front of him.

Or rather Half a soul.

"Still a monster soul," Error said peering from his bed, quickly Error summoned his own soul.

"The other half..." Geno said, and felt a bit sad knowing After would not be here.

 _ **But we are complete**_ he finally said.

 **Mostly** Error grumped.

It was at that moment that the door of the hospital room opened, a teen around there age stood there in the wrap around hospital garb everyone hated to wear. He had dusky skin of those found around India, and very black hair... that looked purple in the dim light.

"Error," the teen cried.

"Nightmare!" Error said in shock, as familiar purple eyes met his own.

OoOoO

Nikhil did not know what woke him from a dead sleep, he should be resting still after the surgery a few days ago. Deepak would be here in the morning, and he knew his twin was worried about him.

Yet... he had to wake, and he found himself creeping through the hospital.

He did not know what let him to that room, or open the door.

Startled gazes met his own, his own taking in the glowing white half souls.

He should not know what they were.

"Error!" he cried, and he knew...

Nightmare knew his friend anywhere.

"Nightmare!" Error said in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names found via Google
> 
> Nikhil (Sanskrit: निखिल) is a male name of Sanskrit origin. It is predominantly found in India, Nepal and the diaspora of these countries. The word means "complete" or "entire", or "Last one", or "whole".
> 
> Deepak means: little lamp.


	4. Reincarnation Roulette: In the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. want to design the human form for a reincarnated character, go read my profile on wattpad. hopefully you have an account to join. and by the way. the contest is starting today

The lush glossy black lipstick slung to his upper lip like a second skin, purple eye shadow traces in black surrounded his eyes. Deepak scowled at his hair, its was mostly black with a single gold highlight by his left ear.

That stupid piece of hair would not dye out no matter what he did.

How could he be the goth he needed, if that piece was so shiny.

Darn he was envious of his twins hair, so dark with a beautiful purple tinge.

Looking at the time he sighed, there was still five hours till they would go to the hospital to sign Nikhil out.

His hands briefly clenched in anger, wishing to take up a weapons and show those... brats.. yes lets go with brats... the pain they had on his twin.

He still dreamed of the blood pooling around Nikhil, Nikhil barely breathing.

Deepak forced himself to relax, he had to relax otherwise he'd still be foul mooded when they went to the hospital. There was no need to make Nikhil feel bad again, those brats were facing prison.

He would not allow anyone to hurt his brother again.  
  
Deep inside his subconscious, the sleeping Dream agreed.  
  
He'd already failed once.

OoOoo

Error watched amused as Geno played with the rooms television, trying to find something to keep his mind active.

Suddenly strong vocals came from the screen, Japanese J-pop echoing through the room.  
  
"That.. voice," Geno said surprised, and Error blinked as it was hauntingly familiar.

"In two weeks, the J-pop artist Berī Aoi will be visiting our very town. The Concert proceeds will go to our very own hospital," a news anchor said, facing clearly showing they were a fan.

The scene shifted to a concert, a small man of maybe twenty on stage. Blue tinted white hair curling around an expressive face, shining Blue eyes rare on pure Japanese shining in the light as he sand with his heart.

Error would know that person anywhere, even as a human.  
  
Geno would know him only because they were two halves of one soul.

"Blue Brah..." Fresh said grinning.

"Very much so," Error said.

Of course Blue would end with a name that literally Translated to Blue and Berry.

OoOoO

Aoi stretched and yawned, feeling the kink in his back vanish.

Three months he had woken up, or should he say _woken up_.

Reincarnation, wasn't that a trip.  
  
Apparently his life was an Isekei, and he had to wonder if anyone else was along for the ride.

Blue grinned, he couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoi From Japanese 葵 (aoi) meaning "hollyhock, althea" or an adjectival form of 碧 (ao) meaning "green, blue". Other kanji with the same reading can form this name as well.
> 
> Berī Berry


	5. Reincarnation Roulette: In Search...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating story here and watt at teh same time, enjoy a nice new fresh chappy... and no i don't mean you Fresh

"Freeeeeeedom!" Fresh screamed as they entered the house, a much too empty house.

With a tired sigh Geno collapsed on the couch, exhaustion showing.

"To loud," Error growled, taking the lazy boy.

They were finally home from the hospital.

Home...

What a strange thing.

Error hadn't had a true home in there last life, the anti-void was a prison when he wasn't doing his forced job. But now, in this life he'd grown up happily in this very house.

They'd woken, to there parents Death.

Great job universe...

But there parents will had left everything to there children, and made it legal for them to live without fostering or other adults taking control of there lives.

Which was great, as Error had lived for eons as the destroyer.

"Noo... I just realized I have no Furby's," Fresh cried from her room, Geno snorted.

Error still found it weird about... there situation, Geno and himself were two aspects of one beings. Thankfully After didn't exist, as neither could deal with a third. Geno was the part that reflect before fate, and himself after Fate.

CRASH

"I'm alright..." Fresh called.

"Do... you think he reincarnated too?" Geno asked quietly, Error didn't have to ask who 'he' was. He was Geno, and Geno was him. The he Geno spoke of he realized had literally been there soulmate.

Reaper.

The God of Death.

There mate.

And... once father to there child.

Geno now free in this new life could grieve, grieve for his happy ending fate stole from him.

A loving husband, who had been addicted to coffee and there singular child Goth.

Goth, who had been just a baby bones when Geno was taken and now Geno would never get to know his child.

It was heartbreaking, and Error had to push it back otherwise it would overwhelm himself also.

"I hope so...." Error replied truthfully.

OoOoO

The smell of deep roasted coffee was like a wake up call, the liquid teasing his taste buds as the warm liquid made its way through his mouth. His nose wrinkled in distaste as the small of cigarette smoke his senses, he waved his hand to clear it a bit.

"Must you smoke while I wake up," he said with a scowl.

"Must you drink Coffee while I smoke," His roommate grinned.

His phone buzzed, another appointment again... never ending.

"Reaper, I swear you never have free time," the other said, running a hand through there purple tinged white hair.

"Could be worse Lust, a world instead of a multiverse. And remember, my name is Mort Dieu now," Mort replied.

"Stubborn," Lust said yawning.

"I'm Death, I have to be... I have no idea why I was reborn as Death here but it gives me time," Mort said putting his empty cup down.

"Good luck," Lust said heading back to bed.

"I'll need it, after all somewhere out there Geno exists," Mort whispered, as he couldn't stand being Reaper anymore till Geno was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mort French for Death
> 
> Dieu French for God


End file.
